This invention relates to apparatus for intravenous insertion of a catheter.
A catheter is an elongated, resilient, small-diameter tube normally inserted into a vein for the introduction or withdrawal of fluid. The catheter is normally left in position for at least several hours and should be inserted in a way to cause minimum discomfort to the patient.
Typically, a cannula or hollow needle, such as a hypodermic needle made of stainless steel, is disposed within the catheter to provide a sharp point projecting slightly beyond the end of the catheter to be inserted into the vein of the patient. The sharp point of the needle penetrates the skin and vein of the patient with minimum injury and discomfort, and guides the catheter into the vein. Once the catheter is in position, the needle is withdrawn and discarded. Accidental scratching or puncturing of personnel with a used needle can present a serious health hazard, including the possibility of transmitting infectious diseases, such as hepatitis, AIDS, herpes, and the like, from a contaminated used needle.
Many prior art devices have been designed to prevent needle stick from used hypodermic needles. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,156 to Marks (1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,829 to Lituchy (1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,394 to Lasaitis et al (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,252 to Luther et al (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,793 to Vining et al (1990); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,540 to Luther (1993).
The prior art devices have various disadvantages. They have a complicated structure, are not easily operated with one hand, do not provide positive prevention of reuse, or do not provide permanent shielding of the used needle.